Newgrounds Sim
}} | | }}" }" } | } |}} |- ! Author: | } } | (View profile) |}} |- ! Audio used: | } |- ! Origin: | } |- ! Size: | } |- ! Score(As of }): | } |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center" | Author's comments: |- | colspan="2" style="size:10;" | } |} '''Newgrounds Sim' is a Flash Game by Afro-Ninja. It simulates the life of a Newgrounds user as he or she makes Flash, participates on the site, and levels up over time. Gameplay Newgrounds Sim uses RPG style stats in a similar way to other Simulation games. After creating an account, players can improve their Flash, Intelligence, and Cool in order to complete various tasks. The game runs on a day to day basis, and the amount of activity every day is limited by an HP bar. Like other attributes, Money can be obtained by working, and work and yield more money by accumulating more intelligence points. The money then can be spent to buy items to improve Flash skills. Flash Skills can also be improved by making Flash, and more complicated Flash requires more skills in order to unlock. Coolness is mostly used for participating on Newgrounds. Although the player can "beat" the game by becoming an administrator, there are twenty different in-game achievements that can also be unlocked. The game saves automatically. Cheats, Secrets, and Achievements Newgrounds Sim also includes a significant number of cheat codes that can make the game easier to complete. New Account Cheats These cheats are activated by naming your account with one of these words upon starting the game. *cashwad : start with $1,000,000 *indestructab13: start with 3000 HP *kingoftheportal Start with 1000 flash skill *1337haxx0r Start with 1000 cool points *bbsspammer: start with 50,000 bbs posts *toomanyreviews: start with 50,000 reviews *highiq: start the game with 1000 intelligence *ilovepiracy: start the game with flash + 20 flash skill Other Name Codes These codes can be activated by altering one's user name at any time *takeoutthetrash: Get the garbage whistle *dailydominator: All your flash will get 'Daily Feature', unless they get another award (each submission can get only one award) *Afro_Ninja: Get the Afro Ninja Productions background Other Codes shitbomb: Get turd of the week. (Must be name of Flash) Secrets *By clicking the trashcan, the player can receive $100. This only works once. Achievements *Reach Level 30 *Obtain Deity Whistle *Reach 30k combined b/p *Become a moderator *Become an affiliate *Have 20 movies in the portal *Win Turd of the Week *Win Review Crew Pick *Win a Daily Feature *Reach 5,000 posts *Reach 10,000 posts *Earn a total of $100,000 *Reach 750 cool points *Reach 1000 Flash skill points *Reach 500 intelligence points *Work 750 hours *Read 500 books *Lurk the BBS over 200 hours *Obtain a voting power of 13.0+ *View ALL the credits Reception Newgrounds Sim has been extremely popular, and has over 5.9 million views as of February 2014. It also mantains an average review score of 8.6/10. Upon submission, Newgrounds Sim won the Daily Feature and Weekly Users' Choice Awards, and has also been included in three collections: Flash Portal History, Adventure Games, and NG Parodies. It was also praised for being one of the early submissions for using achievements before there were Medals The game Category:Flash games